Without a Trace
by sunset over the horizon
Summary: One night during a pirate attack on Port Royal, Will is kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew that want their revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth of course has to join along with the adventure and the battle ensues…
1. Chapter 1: Heading Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean (though I wish I did) that belongs to Disney. I don't own Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom. If I did they would be tied up and hidden in my closet and I wouldn't be sharing them with you. This is for pure enjoyment and please **don't **steal my story and take it as your own. Please don't bash me. This is my first story and I promise it will be long.

**Summary** One night during a pirate attack on Port Royal, Will is kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew that want their revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth of course has to join along with the adventure and the battle ensues…

**Without a Trace**

**Chapter 1: Heading Home**

A lonely figure was walking the streets of Port Royal, Jamaica. The streets were dimly lit and all the shops and houses along the main cobblestone road in Port Royal had their candles blown out and curtains drawn. The figure was the only (and best) blacksmith in Port Royal, Will Turner. His dark brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His boots clicked wearily on the cobblestone street and his thoughts trailed back to his wife.

Elizabeth Swann (Turner now) has been the love of his life for ever since they got married 2 years ago (plus the many years before they got married.) They had been wed in a small courtyard just inside Fort Charles, near where Will and Elizabeth had their first kiss. It was right after **Captain **Jack Sparrow had fallen off the battlement and plunged into the Caribbean Sea, just missing the jagged rocks below. Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann had been standing right there but he went on with his business. He still wanted Elizabeth to marry Commodore Norrington, instead of Will, the blacksmith's apprentice. Apprentice no more, Mr. Brown had retired from the business (not that he did anything anyway) and gave his shop to Will. Now that Will had the shop to himself he had yet to find an apprentice and hopefully not like he was found. Floating unconscious in the middle of the sea, and behind him, a burning ship, it had been set a flame by pirates.

Pirates. Captain Jack Sparrow. Will had met him 2 years ago, when Elizabeth had been captured during a raid on Port Royal, by Captain Hector Barbossa's crew. Will originally didn't take too kindly to pirates. Not until he learned that his own father was a pirate (and a very good friend of Jack). Jack. The always drunken pirate with kohl rimmed eyes, who could talk himself out of nearly every situation and when he couldn't talk, he fought. He was a good swordfighter but, no match to Will, who practiced 3 hours a day with the swords he made in the smithy. The pirate with the red bandanna covering his forehead and the beads that dangled from his dark hair and beads. The pirate that never left without his hat. The pirate that always carried his compass that didn't point north and several bottles of rum that always seemed to be gone. Jack had gotten his ship back, **The Black Pearl**, when he had helped Will rescue Elizabeth from Barbossa. Will had saved Jack from the gallows and almost got himself hung when he went to defend Jack. Will had risked his life for Elizabeth and she had done the same. Now that Barbossa was dead, and his crew was rotting in the prison of Fort Charles, Will didn't have anything to worry about.

Will was nearly home. His house was 2 stories and made out of stone and bricks, which he himself had built, to show the Governor that he was capable of taking care of his daughter. At home he had a 1 year old son, Jacob William Turner, who had dark brown hair like his father and bright blue eyes like his mother. He had been born a year after Elizabeth and Will had been married and was very active by walking and crawling around the house. As he entered the big, oak doors, Elizabeth had been flying down the stairs to meet Will at the door.

"Will, where have you been and why are you home so late?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sorry for being home so late Elizabeth, I had to fill orders for the Commodore. There are several new recruits that needed swords." Will replied, yawning as he did.

"Why don't we head to bed now, Will. You're tired and need your sleep." Elizabeth said.

They walked up to bed too tired to talk. Will clamored into bed without even undressing and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Elizabeth took a little longer to get to sleep because she was worried about Will. He had been coming home late every night, too tired to talk before bed. He came home exhausted and tiresome. Then Jacob started crying from his room down the hall and Elizabeth got up to comfort him.

Then it came.

BOOM!

Cannon fire. Port Royal was under attack.

A/N: Thank you for reading. This is my first story and sorry for the severely short chapter. I just need a base to start my story on. Review please. Push that little purple button and type. Then I'll post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Pirate Attack

**Chapter 2: Pirate Attack**

Will awoke with a start at the sound of the first cannon fire sounded throughout the port. Will leapt out of bed and grabbed several swords and weapons that hung on a rack beside his bed. He ran out of the room and jumped over the banister leading to the foyer below.

As he landed, pirates came crashing through the doors and windows and into the foyer where Will was getting up from his landing.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." One of the pirates said.

Will automatically recognized the short, bald, and temperamental pirate as Pintel, one of the cursed pirates aboard the **Black Pearl**. Will stepped back a bit because he hadn't seen the pirate since Elizabeth had been captured. The pirate had gotten uglier over the years and behind him stood the taller, thinner pirate, Ragetti, the pirate with the wooden eye. He was always seen with Pintel and was always fooling with the wooden eyeball occupating the empty socket.

"What do you want?" Will screamed at the pirates.

"Well, we want revenge on Jack Sparrow and we need you as leverage." Pintel replied coldly as Ragetti giggled behind him.

Will felt a small explosion in the back of his head as his vision starting fading, a pirate had come from behind and hit him over the back of his head. His dark eyes rolled back into his head and he crumpled to the ground.

"Good job Goolz. Now we need him carried out and taken to the ship." Pintel said as the Bo' sun and Goolz carried the unconscious form of Will Turner towards their ship.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth was watching what was happening to her husband from the banister. She had watched in horror as Will crumpled to the ground. She flew down the stairs to try and stop the pirates, she had learned how to handle a sword after her kidnapping by Barbossa, but was stopped on the way down by a fairly large pirate. He hit her over the head with the butt of his pistol and just left her there knowing she was no use to them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back on the ship, **Avenger**, Goolz and the Bo' sun had carried Will down to the brig and shackled his arms to the wall. They came back up to the main deck as the captain was walking up from the hold. As the **Avenger **and her crew began to depart, the captain came down to brig to check on their newest prisoner.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As the captain was looking through the bars of the other cells that held prisoners that had been captured prior to the attack on Port Royal. Some were in poor shape from the bad sanitation (not that it was any better any place else in the 1600's) and lack of food and water. Some were just on the brink of death and some of the newer prisoners were just thin and pale. But Will Turner, since he had only come aboard the ship that night he was in near perfect health. The only problem was that he was unconscious.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Elizabeth had just woken up to the sound of a child crying, her own child. Soon the crying stopped, presumed by a maid in the household. She tried to get up but the throbbing in the back of her head where she had been hit by the butt of the pistol kept her down. As the throbbing subsided in her head, one thought came to mind, Will. Before she had been hit over the head, she had seen him being taken away by the pirates. She had to find anything that would be leading to him and his whereabouts. She had to head to the fort to see if anybody saw what direction the pirate ship that had taken Will hostage, had gone. She leapt up but since she was on the stairwell, she had to catch herself from falling to the wooden floorboards below. She grabbed her overcoat as she headed out the door just so that the people of Port Royal wouldn't see her in the nightgown that she had worn the night before. She didn't really want to run all the way upstairs to change while Will was somewhere on the open sea, maybe being tortured or beaten, or worse, dead.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Will Turner had woken up in the brig of the **Avenger**, with a pounding head and shackled wrists. He had been shackled to the wall in such a way that he could only sit up, not even be able to stand. As he was trying to loosen the shackles from the wall, Pintel came down with 2 things, a large ring of keys and the Bo 'sun. Will was guessing that they were here for him, not any of the other prisoners that have been down here, by looking at their conditions, they had been on the ship for a long time and had sustained some serious damage.

"E'llo chum." Pintel said to Will before opening the door to his tiny cell.

"What do you want with me?" Will asked as the Bo 'sun was unlocking the tight shackles from his wrists, a relief until the Bo 'sun had tied his hands together with a bit of rough rope that cut into the already raw skin around his wrists.

"The captain wants to speak with you." Pintel responded, chuckling as the Bo 'sun forced Will rather roughly up the stairs, onto the main deck and towards the Captain's Quarters.

A/N: 2nd chapter of my first story completed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Now push that little purple button and review, review, review. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

**Writer's Block –groans-**

Sorry for the delay on the story. I have had school, swim, jazz band, and writer's block for the past couple of weeks so, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up.

-begs for forgiveness on lateness of chappys-


End file.
